1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for separating valuable material from unwanted material in a mixture, such as a pulp slurry.
2. Background of the Invention
In many industrial processes, flotation is used to separate valuable or desired material from unwanted material. By way of example, in this process a mixture of water, valuable material, unwanted material, chemicals and air is placed into a flotation cell. The chemicals are used to make the desired material hydrophobic and the air is used to carry the material to the surface of the flotation cell. When the hydrophobic material and the air bubbles collide they become attached to each other. The bubble rises to the surface carrying the desired material with it.
The performance of the flotation cell is dependent on the air bubble surface area flux in the collection zone of the cell. The air bubble surface area flux is dependent on the size of the bubbles and the air injection rate. Controlling the air bubble surface area flux and air bubble size distribution has traditionally been very difficult. This is a multivariable control problem and there are no dependable real time feedback mechanisms to use for control.
There is a need in the industry to provide a better way to separate valuable material from unwanted material, e.g., including in such a flotation cell, so as to eliminate problems associated with using air bubbles in such a separation process.